In recent years, some light emitting apparatuses such as lighting equipment installed in an office or the like that can be connected to a network are known. Accordingly, on/off control of light emitting apparatuses can be performed via the network by using identification information such as MAC (media access control) addresses and IP (Internet protocol) addresses of the light emitting apparatuses.
At a stage at which the light emitting apparatuses are installed in an office or the like by wiring the light emitting apparatuses, the identification information of the light emitting apparatuses is not usually considered. Thus, there may occur a situation in which association between the installation positions and the pieces of identification information is unclear, and in this state, it is impossible to perform the on/off control of the light emitting apparatuses according to the installation positions including determining the light emitting apparatuses subjected to the on/off control from the installation positions and performing on/off control of the light emitting apparatuses by using the identification information of the determined light emitting apparatuses.
In the meantime, there is a technique of calculating coordinates of the respective lighting equipment by using two imaging devices arranged to capture a space in which a plurality of pieces of lighting equipment is installed from directions perpendicular to each other and identifying the pieces of lighting equipment determined by the installation positions and the light emitting apparatuses identified by the pieces of identification information with each other.
With the technique of the related art as described above, however, the operation for arranging the imaging devices is troublesome, and the operation for identifying the light emitting apparatuses determined by the installation positions and the light emitting apparatuses identified by the pieces of identification information is also troublesome.